Little Brother (Nah)
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Norway's been acting strange, and Denmark's freaking out.
1. Chapter 1

Little Brother…Nah

**So, interesting story I've written for **_**thenordic5foreve96.**_

**This was very interesting to write, and I hope you will all like it! :3**

"Come on Nor! Say 'big brother, you're annoying'! Please!" Denmark whined. Norway had had been in ones of his moods for a while, and had quit called Denmark big brother and annoying; which to even the dumb Dane was worrying.

Norway shook his head. "No, Denmark." He said casually, even though Denmark was basically dying in a corner.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled at the suspected imposter. Norway looked at him flatly.

"Norway." He answered, just as casually, and returned to reading his book. Denmark sat on the floor in front of Norway, whimpering. "What are you doing?" Norway asked flatly.

"Sulking." Said the blonde. Norway rolled his eyes, and returned to his book. Denmark was worried. This had started about a week ago, and already the 'Anko, you're annoying' seemed like five centuries ago. Denmark eyed Norway, wondering what had caused the sudden change. He thought back...Denmark thought and thought and thought…and came to this conclusion: ZILCH. No idea. Denmark whimpered. He sometimes wished he had brains like Sweden. Wait, Sweden? "AHA!"

Denmark got to his feet and when to grab his coat. "Where are you going?" Norway called out to him from the living room.

"To Sweden's!" Denmark shouted back, leaving the house and sprinting towards Sweden's house.

When he arrived, he was very tired, but in Denmark's brain, it was totally worth it. He knocked loudly on Sweden's door. "Sweden! Open up! I need your help!" Denmark pleaded. Sweden opened the door, glaring a little. He pulled Denmark into the house, and slammed the door. He looked seriously pissed. "Hey, what's with you?!" Denmark growled, rubbing the sore spot of his arm.

"Wh't d'you want?" Sweden asked gruffly. Denmark frowned, but explained to him the issue of Norway. Sweden sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "And ya w'nder why I tell ya ta stop drinkin'." Was his annoyed answer. Denmark looked confused, like he usually did. Sweden sighed again. "Last week, we went ta tha pub, rem'mber?" Denmark nodded, still confused. "W'll, as usual, ya got dr'nk, and st'rted rambl'ng on about da v'king times. Ya th'n went on ta the s'bj'ct 'bout bein' da big brother. N'rway snapped, and kn'cked ya out. He said he v'wed to n'ver call a big brother ag'in." Sweden explained.

"B-But why has he stopped calling me annoying?" Denmark asked, angry and disappointed at himself. Sweden shrugged.

"Th't's outa ma league. I'm not a mind reader." He answered gruffly. "If I w're ya, I'd go ap'log'ze."

Denmark nodded, apologizing quickly for disturbing him, and started the sprint back to his home.

He burst through the front door. "NOR!" He yelled out.

"What?" Norway replied uninterestingly. Denmark ran to the living room, where Norway hadn't moved at all, and had nearly finished his book of 500 or so pages. Denmark threw himself unto his knees.

"I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING I-!" Denmark started rambling apologies, while Norway finished reading, and stretched. "-AND I'M JUST SO SORRY!" Denmark said, pleading tears in his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Was Norway's answer. Denmark looked as if he had been shot in the head. He lowered his head. "You talk too much." Denmark could hear Norway get off the sofa, and kneel in front of him. Denmark didn't look up, but felt Norway take a hold of his hair, and pull lightly. "Look at me." Denmark slowly looked up. Norway had a flat expression on his face as usual. "If I called you 'big brother', it'd mean you are more powerful than me, and if I call you 'annoying', it means that you'll never get the continuous hints I'm giving you." Norway said flatly. Denmark looked surprised.

"H-Hints? What hints?" Denmark stammered a little. Norway sighed.

"It seems your thick head can't even understand me after all this time. I'll just have to give you the hints STRAIGHT at you." Said Norway, pulling Denmark's hair painfully, making their faces get closer to each other. Denmark winced, but Norway only stared into his bright blue eyes. Denmark felt nervous, his heart speeding up. Before he could question Norway's actions, the shorter country smashed his lips unto Denmark's. Denmark widened his eyes, and let out a gasp, giving Norway the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The latter was trying to push Norway away, who, somehow, had become very strong, and had a firm grasp on Denmark's hair, and if Denmark didn't want a bald patch on his head, he couldn't actually move. He moaned loudly when Norway stroked his tongue with his own. Denmark shut his eyes tightly, Norway tilting his head upwards.

Denmark was able to pull away a little, so to break the kiss. He panted lightly, his face bright scarlet. Norway grunted in annoyance. "N-Nor, what are you doing?" Denmark muttered. Norway sighed.

"I'm dominating you." Norway said as he pushed Denmark unto the carpet. Denmark growled angrily fighting against Norway.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna get invaded by you! We're brothers; brothers don't do these sorts of things." Denmark argued, not wanting to know what was going to happen if this didn't stop.

"We're not even proper brothers." Norway retorted. "You decided to invade me one day, and decided to call yourself big brother and forced us to name you that. We're no brothers like England and Sealand, so don't think the fact that we're 'brothers' is going to help you in this situation." Denmark felt completely hopeless. Norway smirked lightly, and licked Denmark's ear, then dragging his tongue to the Dane's neck, leaving red marks from where he had nipped and sucked. Denmark shuddered uncontrollably, and even though he knew that at this point there was no point trying, he still struggled pathetically against Norway.

"N-Nor, please sto-ah!" Denmark arched his back when Norway started licking his right nipple, and toying with his left. Denmark hadn't even noticed that his shirt had been unbuttoned and he felt the last of his will to fight against it trickle away, and just let himself be taken into the pleasurable feeling he was being pulled into. Norway noticed this, and smirked against Denmark's skin. He dragged his tongue down Denmark's stomach, earning a pleasured shiver from the blonde, and stopped at the taller man's jeans.

Norway quickly pulled off Denmark's jeans, and smirked when he saw his growing bulge.

"You're against it, yet you are enjoying it~ aren't you contradicting yourself?" Norway teased. Denmark growled, frowning, and once again, tried to throw Norway off. But for some seriously mysterious reason, Norway had become far stronger than Denmark, and the shorter man pinned him back down. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this." He purred, nudging Denmark's bulge with his knee. That made the blonde gasp, and the latter quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Norway gave a sort of grin that really didn't suit his face, and Denmark almost recoiled in distress.

Norway slipped his hand into Denmark's boxers, and stroked the blonde's length roughly, making the blonde squirm in pleasure. Norway slid the Dane's boxers off, throwing them unto the pile of clothes. The taller man shivered, the cold air hitting his pulsing length. Norway grinned, which was never a good sign, and proceeded to licking the Dane from the back to the tip. Denmark shuddered lightly, gasping at the warm contact; however, his voice hitched and he moaned loudly when Norway took as much of him in his mouth as he could. Norway began sucking, and with each bob of his head he picked up the pace, making the taller blonde groan and gasp with pleasure.

"N-Nor, I-I'm gon- nggh!" before Denmark could finish his sentence, he released into Norway's mouth. The smaller man swallowed most of it, licking his lips. Denmark was panting loudly, his eyes half-lidded.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that, for somebody who's against it." Norway said teasingly, pinching one of Denmark's nipples again. Denmark arched his back, groaning. Norway smirked, unbuckling his belt, and unzipped his pants, taking out his own length, which was very hard and pulsing. Denmark stared at it, very nervous. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much~"

Norway placed three fingers in front of the Dane's lips. Getting the message, Denmark opened his mouth, licking and sucking on them. When Norway felt that they were wet enough, he took them out Denmark's mouth, a thin strip of saliva still connecting his fingers and Denmark's mouth. He placed his fingers in front of Denmark's opening, and forced one finger in. Denmark whined a little, but didn't stop Norway, encouraging the latter to slip a second finger in. When he did this, he scissored his fingers, and curled them a little. Denmark gasped again, whining louder. Norway finally slipped in his third finger in, stretching them as wide as he could inside the Dane. The latter moaned and arched his back again, getting used to the weird feeling.

"You've always given, and never received, so of course it's gonna feel weird. Just relax~" Norway purred lowly, thrusting his fingers in and out of Denmark. Suddenly, the latter let out a strangled cry, giving Norway the sign that meant he'd found the taller man's prostate.

"N-Nor! I need you. Now!" Denmark choked out, thrusting his hips unto Norway's fingers. The shorter man pulled out his fingers and lined his hard length in front of Denmark's entrance. Denmark whined in need, arching his back in anticipation. Norway kissed Denmark as he thrust into him hard. The latter moaned into the kiss, giving entrance to Norway's tongue. The hot muscle licked and stroked Denmark's tongue, encouraging him to answer, which he did. Norway thrusted repeatedly, aiming for Denmark's prostate.

When Denmark pulled away from Norway and let out a loud cry of pleasure, he knew he had found it again, and continued thrusting in that direction. Denmark arched his back ridiculously high, moaning loudly. Norway took hold of the latter's hips, thrusting harder and faster into his uke.

"N-NOR! I C-CAN'T-!" once again, Denmark released before he could finish his sentence, releasing over his and Norway's abdomen, stomach and torso. Norway grunted when Denmark's walls tightened around him, thrusting a couple of times more before releasing his load deep inside Denmark's warmth. Norway thrusting a few more times before pulling out of the exhausted blonde.

Denmark's body was gleaming in sweat and cum, and his chest rose and lowered as he gasped for air. Norway lowered and bit down hard unto the joint between Denmark's neck and shoulder. The spent blonde gasped and groaned, saliva trickling down the side of his cheek. Norway licked the wound he had made after sucking on it. He sat up, and smiled sweetly at Denmark.

"Who's the big brother now, ne?" He said cockily, and Denmark couldn't help but smile at that.

**And there ya go! I hope it was good enough! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Brother…Nah

**A little extra that** _**thenordic5foreve96**_** and me thought would be nice~ ^^**

"Ugh…I don't feel too well…" Denmark complained as he sat on the sofa, a couple of days after the…uhum, 'events' that had happened.

"You've been having morning sickness since yesterday; that's not normal." Norway nodded in agreement. Denmark rubbed his sore stomach, looking a little pale in the face. Norway sighed. "I'll make an appointment with the doctor." Denmark nodded quietly, then rushed away, which Norway guessed, to the bathroom…again.

Later~

Norway and Denmark walked into the busy hospital, and went to the reception. A woman with bright blonde hair was at the desk, and beamed brightly at them.

"Hello, how can I help?" she asked kindly.

"A meeting for Mathias Kohler." Norway answered, pointing to the Dane next to him. The woman typed the name in her computer, and clicked on the link that came up.

"Yes, at two o'clock." She nodded, looking at her watch. "You have five minutes; please make your way down the corridor on the left, fifth door on the right. Have a good day." She said sweetly. Norway and Denmark thanked her, and went down the directed corridor. They stopped at the fifth door on the right and knocked.

"Come in." said a female voice. The two male countries entered, and found a brown haired woman smiling at them. "Ah, Mr Kohler and Mr Bondevik I presume? Please sit down." The woman showed them two seats next to hers, at which they sat down. "My name is Dr Alix Jensen, but you can call me Alix. I heard that you have come here because Mr Kohler has been having morning sickness?" Norway nodded. "Since when has this been happening?"

"Since yesterday." Denmark answered. Alix noted this on a piece of paper in a blue folder.

"Alright, and do you think there are any reasons for this? Something you've eaten, or something you've done?" she asked. Denmark blushed bright red, and Norway looked away. Alix looked at Denmark, then at Norway, and back at Denmark. She chuckled lightly. "I see." She wrote down a couple of note again, then stood up. "Mr Kohler, I will need to do a couple of tests, so would you come with me, if you please." Denmark nodded, and followed her into a room attached to the present one. Norway waited patiently, not particularly worried about this.

After about five minutes, Denmark came back in. "What did she do?" Norway asked. Denmark shrugged, and Norway rolled his eyes, knowing that the Dane would probably not even know what a microscope was even if it was wave right in front of his nose, so didn't push the subject on.

They waited for a good twenty minutes, and Denmark was getting a little worried that he might have caught some time of illness that could affect his people. Finally Dr Alix entered the room with a stats sheet, beaming brightly, but looking a little surprised at the same time. "Congratulation, Mr Kohler, you're pregnant."

The two countries looked at her as if she had suddenly grown horns. "What?" the male countries asked in harmony, obviously taken aback. Alix chuckled again.

"Mr Kohler is pregnant; you are going to have a child." She repeated, as if talking to a couple of five year olds who didn't understand something. Denmark gaped at her, while Norway stared blankly. She showed them the stats sheet, which meant nothing to either of them meant nothing, except for the big green letters at the bottom saying 'Pregnant: Positive'.

"…how is this possible?" Norway finally asked.

"Well, with humans this isn't possible, but I imagine that with countries it's different. This is the first time I've seen this." Alix replied. Then Denmark grinned his usual grin. Norway still seemed thunder struck, but it was obvious he wasn't unhappy with the news. They both left the hospital after having thanked Dr Jensen, and when they were both in the car, it was only that they looked at each other. Denmark started laughing at Norway's expression, the latter smiling a little.

'_Well this is going to be interesting…'_ He thought, while driving back towards their home.

**It's not very long, but there you go! I'm not going to continue this story (Sorry) but I hope you liked it! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Little Brother…Nah

Chapter 3

**I decided to carry this on…buuuuuut, I have no idea what to write, so people! Ideas please! 3 thank you~**

Denmark whined. "I feel iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill..." he pouted in a childlike way. "I blame youuuuuuuuuuuu." He whined again, pointing his index finger at Norway. The latter was reading a book.

"According to this book, a pregnant woman…or man in this case, will get morning sickness or regular nausea for the first couple of months." Norway said, ignoring Denmark's complaints.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear! Stop reading, will ya?! It's annoying!" Denmark hissed. Norway raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"This is the first time you've complained about me reading." Norway said. Bad move; very bad move. Too bad Norway hadn't reached the emotion section of 'Pregnancy'. Norway found his book torn from his hands, and thrown square in the face. He toppled over from his chair, and just lay on the floor like the not normally idiot he is. Denmark stamped out of the room, and slammed the door should, causing a hanging photo to fall from the wall and smash unto the ground.

Norway quietly lifted his book from his face, and stared at the page. "_The woman may have unusual emotions, or will become very bipolar or short tempered._" He read from the book. "…Fair enough…" he touched his nose, and felt some hot liquid pouring from it. He raised his hand, and saw red. Blood. "…I forgot just how hard Denmark can hit when he's pissed…"

He sighed, and took care of wiping from blood from his face with a tissue in the kitchen. After he had wiped most of it away, and his nosebleed had almost finished, he heard something similar to a herd of galloping horses. Denmark entered the room with a loud bang, and though Norway had prepared himself for getting hit again, he only saw a whimpering blonde. "Eh…? Denma-!"

"WAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY NOR! I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENED! I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYY!" Denmark cried, throwing himself at the shorter country. Norway couldn't quite hold the sudden weight, and had to take a step backwards to stop himself from falling over again. Denmark didn't notice, and only cried a river on Norway's shoulder. Norway felt completely out of place.

'…_bipolar _and _sudden emotion changes _are understatements.' He said to himself.

"Hey, hey, Nor!" Denmark chimed.

"Hm? What?" Norway asked coldly, which was normal, but Norway flinched when he saw Denmark's eyes water. "Eh? Eh? D-Den! I'm sorry, just…don't cry!" too late. Denmark had already started whimpering, and Norway was at loss at what to do. "…Den..? I'm…sorry?"

"Why are you so mean to meeeeeeee? I was just being niiiiiiiiice!" he howled, and Norway just stood there, feeling very stupid indeed. He made a mental note to be warmer towards Denmark during the pregnancy.

"I'm sorry Denmark, I didn't realise you'd get so upset. I don't want you to cry…" he murmured shamefully.

"Oh, it's OK!" Denmark chimed, as if he hadn't just cried a waterfall, grinning stupidly. Norway just stared with a deadpan expression.

Denmark was sleeping soundly, mumbling about something in his sleep. Norway was still awake, large bags under his eyes, as he stared up at the white ceiling of their bedroom. Norway was worn out from Denmark mood swings, and somehow thanked heaven that Denmark wasn't a girl, for he believed it could be much worse if it was.

"Mhmm…Nor?" Denmark mumbled, opening a single tired eye.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

Norway yawned, and nodded. "OK, I'll get you something to eat…what do you want?"

"Um..." Denmark sat up, thinking. "A Watermelon, onion and banana smoothie!"

"OK, wait, WHAT? Watermelon, onion and banana!?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Denmark asked.

"…." Norway thought this through. 'How can I say 'no' and give him something normal to eat while not upsetting him…?' "Den, there are no watermelons and bananas during winter, you know that, and anyway, we don't have any in the house."

Denmark pouted. "Then go buy some."

"What? It's the middle of the night; all the shops will be clo-" Norway stopped dead. Denmark had a terrifying look on him, and a very very VERY dark aura was around him; all that was missing was the 'kolkolkol' and it could have been Russia.

"Norwaaaaaaaaay…." He whispered darkly.

"I'MGOINGI'MGOINGI'MGOING!" Norway yelled falling out of bed in the process of getting ready. Denmark smiled sweetly immediately.

"Great!" he chimed brightly. Norway changed and sprinted to the car at the speed of light and faster, mourning his lack of sleep.

'These…are going to be difficult months…I mean…the first month and I'm already half dead…' he thought wearily.

**I know it's short, but I did say I have no clue what to write, so, gimme ideas people! :3**


End file.
